Nine Tailed Symbiosis
by Sabere Commander
Summary: Naomi, daughter of Minato Namikaze and the container of the Nine Tailed Beast's chakra, hero of The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Naruto, a clan less orphan found during the chaos caused by the monster's attacks, container of the Nine Tailed Beast's "Life Essence", and hated among the village due to local ignorance. Only one should hold it, and only that one will become a legend.
1. Chapter 1

**Nine Tailed Symbiosis**

 **Chapter one**

 **"Konoha's Hero, Kanoha's Pariah"**

 **"Strength does not come from winning. Your struggles develop your strengths. When you go through hardships and decide not to surrender, that is strength."** **-Arnold Schwarzenegger**

A child walks through the streets, each being made of dirt, as surrounding people glare at the child passing. This child is Naruto, an orphan. The area around him was poverty stricken, buildings lied in ruins, occasional piles of rubble spread through out the streets near damaged buildings. Random people sitting against buildings on the sides of the street. Some looking like the hadn't cleaned in days, whilst others looked similar to drunkards. Each of them giving their own version of a glare towards the seven year old boy. Those that didn't were unconscious, either from excessive amounts of alcohol or some other unknown cause.

The boy lived in this section of his _home_. Despite this particular section being a mess, he still loved it, because it was all he had. Seven years ago a mighty creature known as Kyuubi No Kitsune or, in English terms, The Nine Tailed Fox, attacked this place. The Village Hidden in the Leaves, or, in oriental terms, Konohagakure. The creature was one of the nine mighty bijuu's, chakra based creatures. It, for unknown reasons, assaulted the village, killing hundreds of civilians and ninja, before finally being subdued by the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. The previous holder of this beast was Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Minato Namikaze, a ex-jinchuuriki of Konoha. She had been giving birth when a mysterious ninja appeared. While Minato saved his only child, the man managed to break the seal, allowing the Kyuubi no Kitsune to roam free. His intentions were unknown, and no one has seen the man since. The nine tailed fox was sealed into two children by Minato Namikaze, Sarutobi the third hokage, and his disciples, Lady Tsunade, and Jaraiya of the three Legendary Sannin. The children were Naomi Namikaze, the fourth's daughter, and Naruto, a orphan. Naomi Namikaze received the Chakra of the fox, while the orphan received the life essence of the bijuu. The piece that contained the sentient mind.

He was currently on his way to the orphanage. A depressed look adorned his face. " _Mrs. Kensae will be mad at me..._ " Naruto had been sent to a local shop, the orphanage had placed an order for 20 new sheets, but when Naruto arrived the clerk had already sold them. Mrs. Kensae, a widower, was always strict on Naruto, quick to punish him if he did some thing wrong. She had told him to go o the shop and pick up the sheets ordered by the matriarchs. He left his thoughts as he stopped quickly to avoid bumping in to a food cart. The civilian passing by sneaked a glare towards the young boy. He doesn't know why, after all, he doesn't even know any of them, just the matriarchs at the orphanage. The other orphans refuse to even communicate with him. He continued walking before he sighed, the thought going quickly, after all. He is just Naruto, a clan less orphan no body wants. " _I wonder..._ " Naruto began inside his head. " _Maybe if I become a ninja, become the greatest protector the village has ever seen! Maybe then they'll smile! I just have to wait one year!_ " He exited his thinking when he came upon the building. It was a vomit color green, the paint faded, and the door was a faded brown. Despite looking old, the building seemed to be with in health code standards. The widows were dusty, but if one were to look close to them they would see many rooms filled with children and their belongings. Naruto gulped, he was definitely not wanting to return empty handed, but what choice did he have? He grabbed the handle and turned...

* * *

 **Namikaze Compound**

A throwing star spun through the air before impaling it's self on a wooden log sticking out of the ground. The throwing star, or shuriken for some, was thrown from across the grass field. It's thrower is the child prodigy, Naomi Namikaze. Daughter of Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage, and Kushina Namikaze, heir to the Uzumaki Clan. She was the container of the nine tail fox's chakra. It's power granted her bonuses such as: regeneration and massive chakra reserves. She had blonde hair, grey eyes, and peach colored skin. Her outfit consisted of a black jacket with crimson shoulders and pants. They also possessed the Namikaze clan symbol, what appears to be a highly complicated lock, on the biceps of the wearer. Currently she was grinning, for this was the twenty-third throwing star that hit in the center of the wooden post. She turned around and saw her dad clapping and her mother smiling proudly.

"Good, good. It seems you're well off in projectiles, but now it's time to test out your other skills." Minato complimented her. She just responded with a ear to ear grin. She was enthusiastic, like a lot of people her age. "Alright Naomi. Most Namikaze are gifted when it comes to speed, so I want to test that." She nodded her head in confirmation. "I'll be timing you, so I want you to run to Kenji's Item Caravan near the gates okay?"

"Yeah!" She turned to bolt off, but Minato's hand snatched her collar, stopping her.

"Now hold on, I need to know you actually go there. Take these 300ryo and by me a telescope. He should have one." Minato stated, then taking a bag out with some money in it, gave her the bag and sent her on her way. As she ran through the gate and around the corner Minato gave a sigh. A ANBU black ops ninja flashed behind him. Minato turned and noticed Kushina was already next to them.

"Hokage, you wished to see me?" The ANBU spoke in a calm, monotone voice. Their face was covered with a white mask the had a dog's face painted on it., as well as a red triangle on the fore head and two wave like red markings on each cheek. They also appeared to have gravity defying white hair. Their attire consisted of the standard ANBU black ops equipment. A grey vest that consisted of a smooth surface over the torso and grey straps over the shoulders attaching to a similar back piece. Under their equipment was a long sleeve black silk shirt.

"Yes, but I'm afraid we don't have much time, so allow me to skip the formalities." Minato crossed his arms and adopted a more serious stance. The ANBU operative tensing, ready to do as the fourth hokage commanded. "Do you remember what I told you about Naomi and the other?" Minato questioned. The ANBU once again nodded their head again. "Then you know that this is a matter of urgency and an S-Class secret... The ANBU team that was assigned to watch over fox trail has gone missing. They were supposed to report over two days ago." By now Kushina had a questioning look on her face, the ANBU present was obviously getting anxious. "I need you to go and make sure nothing has happened to the child. I want this just between you and us, understand?" Minato gave the most intimidating face he could muster.

The ninja nodded, but was slightly curious of one fact. "I understand sir, but what of Naomi?" They were normally assigned to watch over and protect the girl in the event that any ninja were not so fond of her.

Minato put his hand up, reassuring the ninja. "Calm down, it's under control. I have the Sarutobi looking after her. Now go, we can't afford to waste anymore time."

"Yes. Hokage." Muttered the ninja. They then flashed away, in search of the young orphan, Naruto.

Minato listened to the dog masked ANBU ninja raced off, sounds of static with every leap they preformed. Minato turned to his wife, noticing her face displaying a worried look, he smiled at her. "Don't worry Kushina, Kakashi is more than capable than handling the situation. Have some faith." A smile etched it's way onto her face.

"I know, but I worry for the others. The boy possesses the demon's soul, what if it's a rival village trying to steal it? If they killed him then Naomi might loose the chakra and the Leaf be with out a jinchuuriki... We'd be vulnerable to an attack from one of the other great villages..." She sighed before looking into her husbands eyes.

"Don't worry Kushina, nothing will happen. Naomi will grow up to be a hero, and the boy will stay loyal to the village. I'm assigning him as a ninja so he can't legally leave... I don't like doing this thing, but it will ensure Konoha has a bright future." He smiled as her and they began to walk inside, in each other's arms, whilst waiting for their precious daughter to return.

* * *

 **Konohagakure Orphanage for the Lost**

Naruto walked inside and was surprised to see blood on the floor. There was a hall way with stair case leading straight from it, to the left another door, and to his right a separate door. The stairs lead to the matriarch's quarters and the teenaged quarters. The teenagers on the right in a large room filled with beds, the matriarchs across in their own individual rooms. To his right was the door that lead to the common room. It's doorway missing the door to it. To his left was another doorway, but this time the door had blood splatters on it, and looked like it was kicked open. It was where the younger children slept. Down the hall was another set of doors. To the left lead to the kitchen, and the right being the dinning room. To his right he could see the T.V. was busted, the screen being smashed in. There was also a few turned over chairs that he could see from the door way.

He slowly stepped towards the children's dorms. Spotting a splatter of blood on the wooden flooring, he stepped lightly through the door frame. Before turning to look into the room. There were numerous beds flipped over and splatters if blood against the faded wall paper. His blue eyes widened as he spotted the body of a ninja slumped against the back wall, a kitchen knife embedded in their gut. A thick trail of drying blood trailing down to the corpse. Naruto's young, innocent, eyes filled with fear. He stepped back out of the room and slowly made his way towards the common room. He spotted the couch in the corner of the room flipped onto it's back. He noticed flies coming from behind it and fearfully took a step towards it. A rotten, iron like, smell tainting the air. He peaked over the edge of the couch and his eyes widened even more. " _Ms. Tsunami..._ " Was a thought that passed through his head. She was one of the _few_ matriarchs that was slightly lenient with him. Currently she was face down in a pool of blood. Deep gashes on her back. He gasped in horror. " _What... what did this!_ " Naruto shouted with in his mind scape as he began to sweat from his fore head.

He turned to run outside, needing to get help, but he was met with a powerful kick to his young body. He was propelled through the common room into the kitchen room. He landed on the other side of the table. The assailant was quick, they had already picked him up and slammed him against the table. The young boy coughed up blood from internal injuries. As his vision began to clear he noticed his surroundings. Everything was splattered with blood, before he could notice more the assailant stabbed his hand, pinning it to the table. He, whilst squeezing his eyes closed from the excruciating pain, heard the attacker whisper into his ear. "It's over, monster... You life is about to come to an end and you will travel to hell and repent for all the lives you ruined, families you destroyed when you attacked our precious village... Now, die!" He finished with a shout. He quickly yanked the weapon out of the boy's hand; however, before he could bring it down it was stopped. It was followed by the sounds of grunting before he felt a large gust of wind and the sound of wood splintering before shattering.

He tried to open his eyes, trying to see what had happened, but the pain would not permit it. He stopped shaking when he felt a hand grip his shoulder and a calm voice question him. "Are you alright?" He was scared it might be another person like the last so he kept quiet. "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you..." The voice seemed to calm him some more. He was going to respond when he heard the sounds of chains and a splash like sound followed with a slight crunch. He felt another breeze as the chain sounded once again. He was scared again and began shambling backwards, eyes still closed, and his hand gripped in the other. He eventually opened one eye, the pain having changed to more of a burn what it had been like before. In the distance, through a hole in a wall of the building he saw a white or silver figure and a black or dark grey figure fighting. He would see yellow and orange sparks as they clashed blades. The two began to move further away from the house when Naruto finally began to focus on other things. One, he was in the dinning room. Two, there was sticky stuff all over the table. Three, the dinning room was covered in blood and finally four. He looked at his surroundings in more detail. In each og the chairs sat one of the murdered people from the orphanage. Naruto felt his heart stop, his breathing cease, his eyes widen until they refused to widen any further, and all thought processes stop. He slowly raised his hands from the side and finally notice what the sticky substance was. It was the blood of the slaughter people of the orphanage...

* * *

A scream echoed through out the leaf that day. It reached to a local shop, to two ninjas clashing in a patch of forest. It traveled through the busy streets of the entire village, bewildering all who heard it. It even reached the walls where a young, blonde haired, gray eyed, girl was busy buying a telescope. None knew it belonged to the container of the monstrous nine tailed fox's life essence. No one knew it was the scream of a terrified orphan who just discovered they were sitting on a table saturated in blood. No one knew it was the scream of a traumatized, clan less child, named Naruto...


	2. Inmates

**The Nine Tailed Symbiosis**

 **Chapter 2**

 **"Inmates"**

 **"The true test of a leader is whether his followers will adhere to his cause from their own violation, enduring the most arduous hardships without being forced to do so, and remaining steadfast in the moments of greatest peril." - Xenophon**

Underneath a tree, located just outside a building known as the Konohagakure Ninja Academy, hung a single swing seat. On this seat was a young boy. The shadows danced across his sun kissed yellow hair, his normally bright orange jumpsuit was now a burnt orange with specks of bright orange moving in tandem with the shadows. The blue shoulders of the outfit were now dark, more specifically navy blue. The bright white near the neck of the young boy was a camouflage of grey and shinning white. His peach skin was now tinted with grey. A teal colored pair of goggles adorned his fore head. He looked glum as the swing swayed with the slight breeze. He looked up at the building across the way. It was decorated in orange and crimson, with streaks of gold every so often. Lanterns hung from wire attached to the building. None of them lit yet, but they would be.

Every year, on this day specifically, the ninja and civilians would celebrate the fall of The Nine Tailed Fox. They would make special delicacies for this day, have parties, and even a festival in the center of the village would take place. Many had been anxious for this day to come for weeks, months even; however, there is one who isn't looking forward to the experience. Naruto, the soon to be ninja, never got to take part in the festival.

* * *

At first he had been not allowed inside. The ninja at the entrances told him: "Sorry, but you need an adult if you wish to enter." This made it very difficult for him to get in. None of the matriarchs had time to take him, or even afford to take him. To busy celebrating with the other children. He did sneak in one time, but it wasn't what he imagined it to be. The games and food looked delicious, and they were. If you could afford them, which him being an poor orphan couldn't. That wasn't why though, but it did dampen his expectations. He knew that he couldn't just beg to get everything for free. He knew you sometimes had to give something in return, one of the matriarchs taught him this. What he didn't understand was why the games would "break" when he stepped up to play them. The games were all free, so paying was not an issue, but when ever he step away, out of the attendants sight, they would start the game back up. His chest clenched over his heart, despite him being emotionally hurt, he also seemed to suffer physical pain over his heart. These experiences truly did hurt him. He was eventually found by a group of ninja who were going to "escort" him out of the festival for not having parental supervision. Another lie, he had seen plenty of children running around with out their parents watching him. He went so far as to explain that he was an orphan and pointed the kids out. The ninja replied: "They will be handled after you. You snuck in here after being turned down, so you need to leave. We have rules." As they reached for him he turned around and ran.

His eyes began to hydrate, filling with salty water. He blinked them away, he needed to focus if he was to escape the ninja. He wasn't going to let two bullies ruin his experience. " _All I have to do is find the hokage! He should be able to deal with these meanies!_ " He remembered thinking with joy. The hokage is the final say in the village, right? So if he could just get him to tell the ninja to leave him alone, then he could roam the festival free! He sped through the streets crowded with civilians, slipping through the crowd due to his small size, forcing the ninjas to take chase via rooftops. Many of the villagers shot outraged looks at the short boy, the _demon_ that had the gall to shove them aside when they let _it_ live. The boy reached a clearing where the crowd stopped and stared at him. Mothers stepped back fearfully as the men stepped forward, moving protectively in front of their families, keeping them distant from the frantic looking child, nay. The frantic looking _demon_. A pair of Chunin rank ninja dropped own I front of the boy, but Naruto charged them, slipping beneath their legs and dashing through the crowd. He barreled through the men with surprising strength, only reinforcing the rumor of him being a demon. The ninja gave chase, leaping over some civilians, barreling through others in an attempt to catch the _brat_.

Naruto dodged another ninja attempting to catch him. He was a "speed demon" while he as pumped up on adrenaline, but it would eventually fade, and Naruto felt him self beginning to fatigue. His breath began hitch as his panting increased, stumbling every so often due to his shortage of oxygen. He turned his head, the chunin were catching up to him, one running along the buildings directing the others, the other tow trying to push through the crowd. He noticed a firework cart he was quickly approaching selling fire crackers and colored smoke bombs. He reached his hand out and snagged one smoke bomb. Many kids were running around with sparklers, so when the women pulled them back it was easy to pick up a fallen sparkler. He quickly lit it and tossed it at the wall running chunin. Many of the surrounding civilians gasped as the bomb hit the ninja, who'd been distracted by directing his comrades. Naruto just turned and sprinted with all his energy, he rounded a corner and glanced backwards. The alleyway was clear of the would be pursuing ninja. Letting a grin slip onto his face he turned his head forwards just before he smashed into another child. This caused the blonde to fall on his ass, rubbing his fore head. He cringed as his head throbbed, cracking an eye to see who he ran in to. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful girl mimicking his actions. His eyes blinked before standing up and apologizing. He ran off not even bothering to ask of the girls name. He sped away in search of the hokage, all the while not noticing a strange symbol glowing on his stomach beneath his shirt...

Finally after hours of evading the ninja he finally spotted the hokage. The same sun kissed blonde hair sticking out. A woman with faded red hair was walking with him, hand in hand, and he was holding a little girls hand. It was the same girl he had bumped into, but his brain barely registered it as he sped towards the hokage and company. He began calling out his title, trying to grab his attention, but was tackled to the ground by an unseen force. He began to wiggle and writhe, trying to escape said things grasp. "Stop struggling... damn demon brat..." He whispered the last part to him self, unaware that Naruto had heard it. He tightened a no around the child's wrists before hefting him over his shoulder. As he turned around to walk away Naruto caught a sight that crushed his heart. There the hokage was, staring at him with a frown on his face walking away with the woman and girl. Tears pricked his eyes again as the hokage's face contorted to a smile as he turned to the red haired woman...

* * *

Naruto felt his vision blur and blinked away tears that threatened to spill down his face. His hero, the villages hero, stood there and watched as he got carried away. " _He didn't even care..._ " Thought Naruto as he painfully shoved the memory back in to the deep recesses of his mind. He got off the swing and began to walk away from the academy. Soon the festival would begin and he didn't want to be caught here again. He's been banned every since the incident, he was sure they wouldn't be as "nice" if he was caught a second time.

He walked about two blocks before turning left into an alley. There was crushed cans, empty ramen cups, plastic bags, and the occasional shard of glass littered through the alley way. He walked past all of it, paying no mind as he had done every other time. He walked further down and stopped at a stair case. It was wooden, worn down, with splinter sprinkling it and chips of wood missing from the corners and edges. At the top of the stair case was a wooden door with a single lamp over it. The light flickered quickly before staying lit. Naruto sighed looking up at the sky, it was turning a brighter shade orange, signaling the festivals activities are about to begin. He looked back down at the wooden walls surrounding him. he entrance to his home was grimy, filthy even. He sighed, depressed at where he lives and how secluded he has become. He walked up the rickety steps, each groaning as weight pressured them, until he reached the steps. He twisted the knob before entering his house. The Sarutobi clan had been so _generous_ giving him a free place to stay after he was " _kicked out_ " of the orphanage. To this day Naruto doesn't know why. He isn't even allowed to go anywhere near his old home. He missed the normal interaction with other people, even if it wasn't much at all.

For those of you who do not understand why, I will explain. Humans, by nature, are social animals. We crave interaction with other humans. Whether this be through text messaging, voice recordings, or just regular face to face talking. With out interaction with others, humans began to become mentally unstable and begin exhibiting unhealthy social patterns.

Naruto closed the microwave, having already cooked his instant ramen for the night, and sat down in front of a wall. A dust outline of where a television once rested. His apartment consisted of one living room, furnished with a couch, coffee table, and carpet. To the left of the door was the kitchen, to the right was a hallway that held a bathroom and just past that is a bedroom. The kitchen had a microwave, refrigerator, a sink, one over head light, a counter, with one pantry and cabinet. The entire apartment held no windows and only one way in and out. He quickly slurped his ramen, finishing it quickly. Despite being depressed ramen would always put a smile on his face, he would proudly admit to anyone that he as addicted to ramen. In his eyes it was the best food one could ask for. Easy to store, easy to cook/prepare, and tasted awesome. His thoughts drifted over to a small restaurant further out from the festival than he was. Not too far, but it is noticeably different. The title of the shop is "Ichiraku's Ramen Shop!" Generic, yes, but they have an terrific cook. Well, in Naruto's opinion. Naruto has a night shift there, he does it to pay off his meals. Occasionally he'll be given a free meal by the chef's daughter, but it's only when she works alone. She was thirteen and Mr. Tuechi believed it was time she gained some work experience. He was a regular there, and was slowly paying of his debt to them, but it would still be a while. He just did easy jobs such as: Wiping down the counters, washing dishes, or simply picking up trash and sweeping.

Naruto set his clean dish in the cabinet before walking off to his room. He didn't have to go to Ichiraku's today, and next month was his last month before he didn't need to worry anymore. He laid in bed, pulling the covers over his body, allowing his mind to start "spacing out" and relax his body. His eyelids began to droop and his body numbed as he slowly fell in to a deep sleep...

* * *

Naruto found him self submerged in water. It was a dark green nasty color, but he quickly sat up. He looked at his surroundings, which consisted of yellow sewer walls that held a tint of green in the corners. Pipes lined various spaces of the walls, the stretched left and right. Naruto's attention was drawn to his right, subtle sounds of clangs echoed from that direction. " _Where am I?_ " His voice echoed loudly through the sewer like plane. He looked around frantically. " _W-What the? That was in my head..._ " Suddenly the room was deathly silent, Naruto's ears having picked up on the lack of noise. He turned his head towards it, curiosity taking precedence over what just happened. He felt a strange urge, a need, to travel towards that direction. His body just wanted, desired, to head in it's direction. With out realizing it, his body's legs began walking to the silence. His mind suddenly become blank, eyes glazing over, as if he was just acting on instinct. He reached a dark section of the tunnel and proceeded through, not even noticing the change in lighting. He exited the dark location some time later, this time the tall hall abruptly ended at a cage. Tall grey iron bars spanned the entire height of the hall. In the very center of the cage bars were two rectangle shaped iron pieces. One for each side of the gate, and on those pieces, keeping the whole cage closed, was single piece of paper that simply read: "seal". Naruto awoke form his daze, surprised to see the new surroundings. He took note of the cage, the pitch black shadows behind him and the paper titled seal. Naruto once more allowed his curiosity to drive him towards the cage. He stopped three feet from it, staring into the inky blackness that materialized just beyond the bars. As he starred into the cage he felt himself become heated, soon the darkness adopted a deep red, near black, tint. The hear intensified once more before finally stabilizing at a warm, room temperature.

He squinted his eyes as he tried to peer into the now deep crimson colored haze behind the bars. He could just feel something was on the other side of those bars. He waited, his ears picking up the barely faint sound of someone breathing. He was sure now, someone was behind those bars, but now the question remains. Who? Cautiously he raised his arms, cupping his hands around his mouth before shouting into the abyss. "Hello!" The effect was not instantaneous, letting is voice echo further into the veil before something appeared. A thick white line that slightly curved at the ends. " _What the?_ " His voice echoed loudly again, but this time they line snapped open, revealing a eye with a red iris, it's pupil a slit, and white sclera. It seemed to stare at him for a second before narrowing. What followed would be describe as an Earth trembling roar. Everything shook and, as Naruto fell on his rear, the eye seemed to float upwards. Naruto scurried backwards barely avoiding the pair of claws that lunged out at him, each individual claw larger than him. The claws remained in place before retracting much like Naruto's chest at them moment as he sucked in big gasps of air. After about a minute the young blond stood and carefully inched his way to the cage, but remained at a safe dodging distance. The eye he had seen earlier slowly lowed down to be level with him. "W-Who are you..." Naruto questioned, eyes wide with fear, something about this monster just made him fear it.

A deep voice responded to him, it possessed malice and felt of evil. "So my jailor has final come to pay me a visit..." Whatever it was rammed against the cage, allowing a brief flash of orange fur against the cage bars. Though the bars held firm, young Naruto still jumped backwards in fear for his life. "It is ridiculous! refuse to believe I was sealed into such a whelp!" It roared as it smashed against the cave again. Another glimpse of fur being caught by Naruto.

As the being roared in malice, the boy played with his fingers before asking a question. "Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?"

They eyes that were recently glazed over in rage snapped the blond, a brief look of disbelief shooting through it's eyes before being over taken by outrage. "What? My jinchuuriki doesn't even know my name?!" As the being began visibly seething it snapped back over to the boy who was wearing a confused look on his face. A evil grin snaked onto it's face before it spoke. "I am The Nine Tailed Fox your people fear so much."

"Why do they fear you" Naruto questioned as he put a finger to his mouth.

The fox's eyes widened, it's smirk disappearing. It couldn't believe it's own jinchuuriki didn't know who it was. It's mind soon took a wicked turn as it began thinking of how the boy could benefit it, The dark grin found it's face once more as it began to weave it's web of lies, which would turn the young boy into a tool for it's gain. "Why young child? They fear me because I am strong, they are afraid of my power!" It began cackling a evil laugh.

"Oh, so like how they don't like me?" Naruto pondered.

The fox's cackling would stop as it heard that before turning to look at the young boy. "So, they are afraid... Fear not little boy, I can fix this."

"You can? How?" The boy leaned forward, eager to hear the fox's solutions.

"I want you to hang around someone like you, only like you." The fox hinted.

"What do you mean? There's no one like me! I'm the most hated person in the village! No one likes me!" Naruto sank to his knees in front of the cave. A wave of negative emotions rolling off of him.

"No, there is one. They also have something sealed inside of them. I won't you to hang around her. In exchange I'll use my power and skills too... _ensure_ our _safety_ and _well being_. So... what do you say?" The fox grinned. Watching the young boy think over the proposition.

"Alright, but how are you planning to help me?" Naruto questioned.

"Don't concern your self with that, just now that'll handle it for now..." The large beast said.

* * *

 **Before I end this chapter I have a question for the reviewers. Do you want Kurama/Kyuubi/Nine Tails to be:**

 **A-Male**

 **B-Female**

 **C-Genderless**


	3. The Man-err Fox?-With a Plan

**Nine Tailed Symbiosis**

 **Chapter 3**

 **"The Man-err Fox?-With a Plan!"**

 **"I control my destiny, but not my fate. Destiny means there are opportunities to turn right or left, but fate is a one-way street. I believe we all have the choice as to whether we fulfill our destiny, but fate is sealed."-Paulo Coelho**

A young Naruto sat in a class room, leaning back in his chair, signature orange jumpsuit on his body, blue sandals on his feet whilst they rested on the table he was seated at, in the back of the class room. He was nine now, a sophomore in the ninja academy. Currently his teacher, Iruka Sensei as they had been instructed to call him, was currently giving a history lesson on the Kage Bushin No Jutsu, in English terms: Shadow Clone Jutsu!The current topic of the jutsu was it's applications and famous historical uses. Currently Naruto was ignoring him, waiting for the time to be up so he could escape the torture of education from a boring teacher. Naruto's thoughts were focused on his training and fortifying his home. Three months ago Naruto had begun his training underneath The Nine Tailed Fox after it mocked the pitiful excuse for training the academy presented. Naruto had made the foolish mistake of challenging the fox to do better with out any chakra. Ever since that day Naruto knew never to mock the large fox about physical exercise. Speaking of which, what was the fox exactly? A boy, or a girl? It sounded like a boy, but acted like a girl sometimes, but when ever he asked the damned beast about the subject it would just laugh at him, blowing off the question. Naruto frowned, he still doesn't know what the fox's plan is, but currently it's the only thing he has to look forward to.

He returned to the reality from his remembrance of the recent events. It was Iruka's distinct yelling of his name. "Naruto!" His eyes blinked owlishly while turning to Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei, I wasn't listening. What was it again?" Naruto admitted without a trace a shame in his voice or facial expressions. His non-chalant attitude cause Iruka to seethe slightly before answering him.

"The question was: Who invented Shadow Clone Jutsu?" He looked up from his clipboard at Naruto.

"Um..." Naruto thought, but had no record of who they were. He was drawing a blank due to his ignorance. A voice rang in the back of his head, no noise could be heard, but he now knew the answer. "Is it Tobirama Senju?"

Iruka looked to his clip board before nodding. "That's correct Naruto, I'm surprised you knew that. It had looked like you weren't paying attention for a moment." He sighed before putting his hands on his waste. "Alright then." He walked back towards the front of the class room talking again, but Naruto had begun tuning him out.

He looked around, spotting various students, each reminding him of a different thing. His eyes zoomed in on a bright pink colored hair. Sakura Huruno, long time crush of Naruto, one of the smartest in class too. Sitting not to far from her was Ino Yamanaka, from what Naruto could tell they didn't like each other, or him. It discouraged him from talking to the girls, let alone telling them he liked them. It seemed to be a mutual peace treaty point they had, that if it involved Naruto they would gang up on him. Naruto's eyes wandered from the two towards another student, Sasuke Uchiha. His hair folded back then flicked up at one large point resembling a baby chick's behind. His hair was deep blue, near black. He wore a blue shirt with a red fan symbol on his back. The handle and base being painted white, while is shorts also were white. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he eyed the Uchiha, he always thought he was better than every one else. The only person in the class close to him in combat skills was Naomi Namikaze, but she acted similar to him too. In fact most kids acted similar to the Uchiha. Naruto started wondering whether it was actually him that caused their moods to turn sour. Naruto pulled his legs down from the table and rested his head on it in their place, deciding to catch the end of the lesson after all. To his surprise it was nearly over, Iruka just announced he was handing out the homework and he expected them to be turned in tomorrow too. Naruto quickly grabbed his paper and made a "bee line" for the door, bumping into someone once he reached it.

Naruto turned his head to see whom he bumped. As fate would have it he bumped into Naomi Namikaze, the two bumped heads almost as much as he and the Uchiha. "Oh, be careful next time." She stated as she turned to walk away.

Suddenly his head was filled with the Nine Tail's voice, more powerful this time. " _Naruto! Shake her hand, make up some excuse to touch her again!_ " Naruto blinked quickly before doing as told. He called out for the girl.

"Hey! Naomi!" Said girl turned around and stared at Naruto with an uninterested look. "You're the daughter of Minato Namikaze right? The hokage?" Her eyes narrowed slightly.'

"Yeah, why?" He stance shifted to that of a irritated one, suggesting she didn't favor the subject much.

"Just wanted to say that I hope we're on the same team. You seem like you can handle your self and know what you're doing." He reached his hand out. She looked at it before grasping and shaking it too.

"Thanks, I guess I am pretty good. Way better than that Uchiha boy! I'll show him and all ninja I'm Konoha's number one ninja! I am the daughter of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze!-" After these words Naruto began tuning her out.

" _Man she likes talking..._ " He thought. She was steady going and he was steady shaking her hand.

" _Steady, almost there..._ " The beast's voice broke through the awkward silence in the boy's head. In truth Naruto had forgotten about it's presence. He briefly wondered what it was having him do before the voice came through once more. " _There, break off. I've done what I needed to do._ " Naruto did as told again.

"Hey, I gotta go home now, but maybe we can talk again later." Naruto said with a smile.

The girl blinked, having forgot he was there for e brief lapse of time before scratching the back of her head nervously with a sheepish grin on her face. "Sure, sorry about that. I sometimes get carried away. Anyways, see you tomorrow!" She said as she hurried away.

" _Stupid mortal females... Let's go Naruto, I need to tell you what I have done and the next phase of the plan._ " Naruto began jogging his way towards his house, more so resembling a one bedroom apartment.

* * *

As Naruto entered the apartment his stomach began to burn, the feeling worse than touching a superheated electric stove. He quickly slammed the door shut, pressing his body against it, and clutching his abdomen in pain. His eyes widened and his mouth opened, only to let loose a healthy dose of silence. He couldn't scream, he was out of breath. His right eye blurred causing Naruto to blink it away, which it did, before blurring again. His other eye followed soon after, and his body numbed from adrenaline being pumped through its veins. Naruto's body slid down onto it's side, rolling onto it's chest before he began passing out, not from pain, but a nagging sensation tugging on him.

His eyes snapped open, Naruto once again laying in the filthy sewer water that plagued his mind. He sat up and looked around, finding the cage in front of him again. The seal looked slightly curled at the corners, almost as if t was peeling off, the iron bars had some wear and tear on them and the water looked dirtier than usual. A deep voice echoed through out the tunnels. "It is about time, brat." Naruto looked behind the cage bars and noticed the Nine Tailed Fox standing behind the bars. Another toothy grin appeared in the darkness. "It seems it worked Naruto..."

"What do you mean? What'd you do?" Naruto asked, curious to why the Nine Tails was more excited than usual.

"Remember when I had you make contact with the girl, daughter of the _precious_ hokage?" Naruto nodded to the beast's questions. "Well during that brief amount of time I gathered some of my power back." Naruto's eyes widened. "Yes, I now possess half of one of my marvelous tails. This is not enough, for in order to make sure we escape, we require more of my essence." Naruto sweat dropped at the sentence.

"Y'Know you could have chosen a better phrase..." The red eye snapped at Naruto.

"It matters not. I have gathered enough power to modify the seal. I can now pull things, like my essence, into the cage, but I can not escape. I'm sure you noticed the seal looking different." Naruto nodded. "Skin contact must be established in order to draw power until more efficient means become available." The monster stopped before flinging Naruto out of the inner world. This caused the young boy to awaken hunched over on the ground.

"Man this sucks..." Naruto said. He stood up and walked over to his room, opening the door as he gathered clean clothes and walked back out and towards the shower to take a moment to relax under the warm water. The warm water was welcomed by his skin as he let out a long sigh to show his content. He spaced out and thought of going for a walk afterwards, that or set up some embarrassing booby traps for those weird ninjas that follow him. " _They think I can't see them, but I can... easily... why do people get so afraid when I point them out though? I don't understand..._ " Naruto thought.

" _You don't need to understand, just do what I tell you, when I tell you and everything will work out fine._ " A voice rang through his head.

" _Y'know, you still haven't answered that one question I asked you..._ " He thought in reply. Scrubbing his scalp with the cheap dish soap he bought.

" _My gender is of no concern to you, ya little brat._ " Replied the Nine Tailed monster. " _Mortals, little perverts, always seeing if they can fuck whatever new thing they can find._ " Thought the demon to its self. " _Go to bed runt, you're gonna need your rest tomorrow, especially if what I plan works._ :

" _But I haven't even done my homework yet._ " Naruto whined as he finished rinsing.

" _Do I look like I care? Do it now!_ " Shouted the demon as he left the shower. Naruto quickly got dressed and went to bed. The demon couldn't hurt him physically, but it could torment his dreams, something he hated doing when he'd accidentally piss off the giant...

 **IMPORTANT:  
This entire profile will go on hiatus until I decide I am ready to come back. I got some problems that need to be handled and I don't have the passion for writing right now. Any questions, feel free to ask because I won't be able to answer them once I go dark. If you want to adopt any stories I have, feel free to. So goodbye for now...**

 **Goodbye...**


	4. From the Ground Up

**Nine Tailed Symbiosis**

 **Chapter 4  
**

 **"From the Ground Up"**

 **"The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest fear is fear of the unknown."  
\- H.P. Lovecraft**

Naruto walked underneath the canopy of leaves provided by the forest he was in. A yawn escaped his lips showing his fatigue from waking early. The area was uncomfortably cold even with Naruto's winter clothes on. Ice had glazed the tips on the pale green blades of grass covering the floor. Every breath he took was frigid and visible as the faint puffs of white faded into the air. The smell of water dampened the area as his heavy boots dug into the soft soil. Winter was approaching in Konoha and the boy was in the thick of an early winter morning.

Naruto had never done this before, usually preferring to take shelter in his home until early spring. It was reasonable to avoid the cold, it brought ailments that could kill. Ninja worked all year round, operating in extreme climates is required of them anyways, and few people that weren't active ninjas where out. This made it the perfect time to begin his first real training. The nine tailed fox decided it would be perfect to test his endurance in this weather. Instead of the conventional methods, he would use natures natural gymnasium. Body building was out of the question because of his age, so stamina was the only thing they could train.

He currently was on his way to a large clearing he had discovered when younger. He didn't use the place often, in fact he only visits the spot when board and spring time is at its peak because of the various flowers that bloom there. The nine year old boy was listening to an other worldly voice that only he heard. " _You are not going to do what you consider exercise, you will do what I consider exercise. Because you are so weak right now, you will first practice increasing your stamina. I don't need to explain the reason behind running for longer._ " Naruto replied with a grunt. " _Listen, you are not strong, you are not clever, you are not special._ _Just get better at what you're good at._ " The boy nodded and reached the area, taking in his surroundings. A small stream now flowed through the area and trees parted revealing bland grass, a dull scene. " _Since you don't have any prior experience, you're going to run ten laps around the clearing before going home._ " He Naruto sighed before walking over to the stream and stretching his legs, preparing to run.

The boy ran two laps before feeling winded, the third lap caused him to begin sweating, the fourth lap made him tiresome before finally collapsing on the fifth lap. "Darn..." He whispered to himself. He stood up quickly and considered taking off his heavy clothes before shaking his head at the thought. He had learned first hand how cold ice can be when he was pelted by random kids last year. He fell again, this time returning to his knees rather than his feet. He stared at the ground for seconds before punching it. " _Not strong..._ " He thought before an image of Naomi appeared in his mind. " _Not clever_..." He thought as an image of Sakura appeared. "Not special..." He whispered, an image of Sasuke appearing too. The thought caused his temperature to rise, people like them were always considered special. His vision gained an orange hue as he thought of all the times he failed. He thought about how hard it was to keep up with the other kids, how everything seemed to come natural to them. " _They always did earn praises for just about everything..._ " His pupils narrowed slightly as the normally soft features dotting himself became hardened, more rugged. Without realizing it, he began growling as his eyes glared at seemingly nothing. As he continued to spiral into this sense of anger, a voice echoed clear in his ears.

" _Now you know of my power, use it to finish this..._ " The voice belonged to the nine tailed fox. Naruto, without slowly began jogging, eventually sprinting, soon after settling into a run on all fours as he completed all the laps quicker than Naruto finishes eating ramen.

Naruto, though grinning from the rush, soon fell to his knees, sudden exhaustion plaguing him. "Wha-what happened?" He questioned. His body relaxed and his vision reverted back to normal. "Wait... those images..." He whispered. " _They may not be friendly, but the certainly didn't act like that..._ " He thought.

" _Well it looks like you finished... Time to head home, your little stunt used nearly all of my stockpile..._ " Spoke a warped voice. Naruto lied still on the grass, eyes still open, thinking.

" _K-kyuubi... Why did you show me those things?_ " He thought.

" _I didn't show you anything. You saw those on your own. That hate and resentment was only yours. When you pulled on the little chakra I had, it amplified what you were already feeling._ "

Naruto began struggling to stand on his hands and knees, the cold breeze stinging his face. The sun had risen just past the tree tops of the clearing. He slowly began to walk back to his home, he pondered what the fox had said. " _... didn't show you anything... on your own... only yours... you were already feeling..._ " As he thought of this he stumbled past a girl at the tree line. He ignored her as he kept stumbling along a path home. A muffled speech echoed before a hand grabbed his shoulder. He was turned around, coming face to face with Naomi. Her blonde brows furrowed in confusion before she asked him a question.

"Yo Naruto, you okay? You don't look so well..." She trailed off. He blinked once, replying after regaining his senses.

"Yeah, yeah. Starting to feel better, I just tired myself out while walking in the forest." He lied to her. Truth be told, he didn't want to talk at the moment.

"You sure? You look like your sick." She commented, eye scanning him for abnormalities.

"Really, I'm fine. Just a little tired." He smiled softly, eyelids drooping, and kind of wobbling.

"Still, you're not looking too good. I ain't got anything to do, so I'll make sure you get home without falling flat on your face." She grinned to him. Naruto deadpanned at her comment. He simply turned to go home. He slouched forward as he shifted his weight from foot-to-foot ungraciously while trying to maintain balance. Meanwhile, Naomi tails behind him, arms resting behind her head, and a frown on her face. The two proceeded down the street, blissfully unaware of the looks formed from disgust and hatred sent their general direction.

The two quickly reached his home where he struggled with keys as Naomi stood away from the steps, still frown... After Naruto opened his door, he said to her: "Hey, I appreciate you walking me home, but its time for me to go. See you around..."

"Yeah... I'll see you later..." She finished with a wave to Naruto as she turned to walk away. He stared for a moment before walking inside. He felt better than before, but only slightly. He deep chuckle rang in his ears causing him to blink away the fog inhabiting his mind.

" _Kyuubi?_ " He questioned, waiting for an answer, one that never came. His brows furrowed as he decided to address it on a later date he walked straight to the shower. It wouldn't take long before the blonde was back out, dry and in a fresh pair of clothes. He walked over to his cabinets and looked inside, eyes probing the darkness for food. He stopped grabbed a box of cereal and went to the table, grabbing the refrigerator door as he did so, swinging it open. He reached back and grabbed the lone carton of milk and began pouring it...

* * *

After his breakfast he got ready for school, which started pretty late in morning. It took less than 30 minutes from his day to make it over to the ninja academy. Strangely enough, he was feeling energetic, all traces of fatigue from the previous exercise had disappeared. He went into class with a smile on his face, the first in a long time, so foreign was this that the teacher noticed. He unconsciously gripped his hand underneath the desk where a kunai was hidden in the event of danger in order to protect the class. Naruto kept the smile throughout the day, very rarely dropping it. The classroom, normally stuffy and warm now was cold and mildly uncomfortable. This caused his sunny disposition to stand out even more. It even appeared as if he was taking notes, but we all know better. For deep inside the constructs of his mind lay the nine tailed fox and it had merely barrowed him.

" _... On the final day we will and bring her to an excluded part of the forest and this nightmare will be over._ " His massive eye turned to him a grin also appeared. " _No more will you go **hungry.** No more will you have to worry about **friends.** You and I will be free of these **damned** chains!_" The massive fox bellowed a thunderous laugh before looking to the boy in front of him. The look in his eyes caused the fox to pause. His eyes were laced with fear and his body twitches echoed his hesitation. The boy wasn't ready for what the fox had been planning and was unsure of the fox's loyalties. " _Fear not, boy. You are not the target of my anger, nor the target of my plan. You won't have to be worried about being treated as if you were trash, and I won't need to worry about being weak, I will be free with my power..._ " The eyes narrowed as the fox decided they had spoken enough. It turned and moved further into the darkness, retiring for the time being. Naruto's vision focused on the darkness, magnify before spiraling until everything faded from side. By the time he awoke from his meeting with the fox, the class had just about ended. Everyone was gathering the items, backpacks, notes, and other things. Naruto quickly stuffed the items into his sack before exiting as he rushed to his home again, he needed to think, time alone...

By the time he arrived at his home, he noticed four people following him, more of the hidden ninja that always followed them. He heard their sandals rubbing against the ground as they raced along the roofs of Konoha. " _Who are they?_ " He thought as he detoured into a alley and raced across it. His face turned grim as the ninja kept up. He sped around another corner, but to his dismay, they rounded it less than a second later. He began heading towards the forest, one of his natural safe havens, the ninja were getting closer to him, he couldn't fathom why they chose to approach him now. " _Why now, of all the times the could've chosen to talk, why now?_ " He kept sprinting; however, he was tiring. He didn't have the once endless pools of energy, the misery and depression caused him to fall out of shape as well. How much longer would he run before being caught? More importantly, what would they do to him if he was caught? He dodged a cart of what looked like lettuce heads, one of the coverts failed to and crashed into the cart. " _He was right on me... I didn't prank anyone recently, so why are they looking for me?_ " Suddenly the hokage's daughter flashed into mind. " _Her..._ " He new why now, they probably where just doing a follow up check. " _Yeah, they probably just want to make sure she didn't blurt out a secret or something..._ "

Naruto was well into the forest and decided to slow down. Before he slow anymore than a fast jog, three throwing stars implanted into a tree trunk near his head. He turned and caught glimpses of the ninja using the trees trunks to leap. With the realization of peace being out the window, he decided to turn and run to his most used spot in the forest. It was special because he constantly practiced pranks here. Granted he never used them, too worried that someone might react badly to one, he still practiced. It took his mind of things sometimes. He had booby trapped the area with pranks to ensure anyone who wondered into it would be to frustrated to continue and potentially find his little testing ground. As he leaped over a large fallen tree, a throwing knife narrowly missed his head, cutting some of his hair off as a result before stabbing into the ground. His eyes widened and he began pushing himself to get to his test area quicker, their aim was getting better.

He began to weave around the trees, it took more energy to keep doing this, but made it significantly harder to nail him with one of their weapons. He saw a pink splat on a tree, indicating his goal wasn't far. He smiled as he bee lined to it, until another throwing knife flew towards him. It sliced open his right arm, causing immense pain. He stood, with some difficulty, and continued. The group became closer with each passing millisecond until a explosion and splatter echoed. The last two stopped and looked to a comrade. The ninja had been dowsed in pink paint and was hanging off of a random branch. He had tripped one of the boys traps. A series of strings in the air attached to lids of compressed paint. When the strings where pulled with enough force, the lids would come off allowing a blast of paint to erupt.

Though worried, the three turned and pressed on. He obviously wasn't dead, the prank didn't have killing capacity. As the three continued to track the boy, descending further into the forest, they had to stop and avoid dozens of traps, their numbers kept growing too. Eventually they agreed to rest before continuing. The three began to fall; however, two noticed the trap and avoided the same fate of their partner. The branch collapsed, a net shot up, catching the guy in the air and tightening, forcing him to remain still.

"Get me out!" Shouted the man. He tried to struggle, all in vain as the net just made him more uncomfortable.

"I guess breaks are out of order." Commented one of the two females attached to tree trunks.

"Damn..." Comment the leader. "We need to get the little shit and fast..."


	5. The Need to be Strong

**Author's Comment:  
** I made a decision that's going to piss some of you off. No, I doesn't have anything to do with the Kyuubi; although, it does involve another long time fan favorite of the series. Well, you've been warned.

 **Nine Tailed Symbiosis**

 **Chapter 5**

 **"The Need to be Strong"**

 **"Every one of us is, in the cosmic perspective, precious. If a human disagrees with you, let him live. In a hundred billion galaxies, you will not find another." - Carl Sagan, Cosmos**

Naruto panted as he reached his safe zone, but he did not yield. Instead, he dived under a fairly large tree. He wiggled between the large roots before stopping his flee and resting his back against one. His breaths bounced off the roots beneath the tree, echoing if you will. Despite his efforts to calm down, his breathing remained just as loud. He didn't know if they made it through his wide array of traps, but he had one fall back if they did. He reached behind one of the roots before digging up a box. The box was brown with a black metal lock on the front. The boy bit down on his thumb before smearing the blood over the keyhole. A quick blue flash left before the lock popped off. He smiled before looking inside the box. It was 3 feet by 2 feet, so what he pulled out was a shocker. A slingshot colored blue, with a black band. Next he placed an small glass sphere in it. It was no ordinary sphere, blue electricity radiated from the center to the edges. He seemed to wait forever before a shadow dropped in the only opening. He released the band, resulting in the sphere being launched towards the silhouette. The figure caught the ball in their palm. The figured seemed to examine it before tossing it away. Naruto eeped before turning to crawl out of it; however, the figure was faster. They grabbed his ankle and dragged him out with them.

Naruto found himself tossed onto the ground in the middle of his testing area. His eyes were closed tight, attempting to adjust to the light after hiding away in the low levels of light beneath the tree. He released a groan before hissing as he forced his eyes open. Despite the density of the forest, light still shone through. Standing above Naruto were two ANBU ninja. Both were clearly female; however, one had a strange hair style. Her hair spiked upwards, defying gravity, and seemed to flow into a tip. In a way, it resembled a flame. She wore a mask with a snake face on it. The other one had straight black hair in a single pony tail. She wore a monkey mask with green markings. The leader of the group had a katana on her back while the subordinate had the standard weapon pouch.

"About damn time. Quick, let's go. I'm sure the ruckus drew a few prying eyes." The monkey mask wearing ninja picked Naruto up, throwing him over her shoulders. Naruto squirmed as much as possible, but the ANBU held tight. Despite his attempts, Naruto could barely move his body.

"D-damn." He struggled once more before relaxing. " _Why can't I move my hands or my feet?! What's going on?_ " A loud clang reverberated through the area. The leader of the two had just deflected a kunai aimed for her forehead.

"Now, now. You know we weren't ordered to interfere with his life." A snide voice echoed from somewhere above. A strong gust of wind rushed past the two, hitting the ground. They had not seen someone move that fast before, they knew _she_ was already behind them. The two barely had time to leap from the ground before it exploded into pieces. A shadow zoomed behind the monkey masked ninja, before another ANBU appeared. One drop kick sent the woman spinning to the ground. Before Naruto could reach the same fate he was swept up in a pair of arms and placed down quickly. Now two ANBU faced each other. One standing protectively over the boy, the other standing side ways on a tree. Both stared each other down before drawing their swords out.

"So, are you finally ready to lose?" The snake sneered towards the other.

"You know the penalties for breaking the law. Especially this law." Another minute would pass before the two leapt at each other. Swords clashed and sparks danced in the air like fire flies. The atmosphere grew dark, so some might even say it became heavier. The two pushed off each other, flying through the air before landing. The mystery ANBU was the first to react. In a flash, her hands began moving in a pattern. _Horse, serpent, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger!_ "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She shouted before taking a big breath and spewing out a large fire ball. Whether it formed out side the mask or she spat it out through a hole in it, we may never know. The fire ball began spinning before impacting the tree and burning the trunk. The ANBU turned and pulled her sword up just in time to block the blade. The two pushed off again before the rogue ANBU preformed a technique just as fast as her counter part. _Tiger, serpent, ram!_ A large explosion of smoke covered her immediate area. When the smoke cleared, a eleven copies of the woman had appeared, making twelve in total.

"Let us see how well you protect one of the demons now." A wicked grin formed on the originals face before seven of her clones rushed the ANBU. The rogue took four with her to finish the fight by killing Naruto. At the moment, Naruto was unconscious on the forest floor. His hands were behind his back with glowing blue circles on them. His legs had a similar treatment, the same blue chakra cuffs.

The ANBU's eyes widened as she realized her intentions. "No!" Her hands acted without thinking. _Serpent, dragon, hare, tiger!_ "Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!" A massive beast of fire zoomed away from her mouth, rocketing towards Naruto and the rogues. Four clones stopped and preformed a counter technique. _Ox, monkey, hare, rat, boar, bird, ox, horse, bird, rat, tiger, dog, tiger, snake, ox, ram, serpent, boar, ram, rat, dragon, monkey, bird, tatsu, bird, ox, horse, ram, tiger, serpent, rat, monkey, hare, boar, tatsu, ox, monkey, bird, dragon, rat, boar, bird!_ "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Just before the dragon engulfed the entire group in flames, one massive water dragon collided with it. Steam spread across the battle field quickly, allowing the ANBU to reach Naruto wthout being noticed.

"Where?! Where is he!" The rogue shouted as if she were having a temper tantrum. She waited in place for the smoke to clear away, only to freeze. All of her clones were gone. It was just the two of them. "Y-You..." She growled from behind her mask.

"What's the matter? I thought you were finally going to beat me." The ANBU walked closer, swaying her hips, mocking her.

"Damn you!" Screamed the rogue. She moved to make hand symbols only to scream in terror when the girl transformed into a dragon in front of her before swallowing her whole.

"So, I guess you were all talk after all." The female ANBU sat on top of a nearby branch, hands still in the bird symbol. She leaped down from her position and began walking over to the rogue ANBU operative. She was soaked, masked knocked off her face revealing chocolate brown eyes with some hair hanging in her face. "What a shame. You were such a good ninja." Her sword had been washed away by the dragon and she was tangled up in wires; however, she was hadn't even recovered to attempt a decent attack. A sandal kicked her in the chin, forcing her to roll away and onto her stomach. She coughed some before winching at the foot stomping between her shoulder blades. "Why on Earth would you do this Chiyoko?" The rogue, finally identified as Chiyoko, noticed her enemy's hands sweep past her vision.

"Please..." She whispered. Her arms were suddenly tightened against her body as the wires she had planned to use against the child were now being used against her.

"What?"

"P-Please... don't..." Her voice was shaken. She waited for a response before speaking again. "Please-"

"Who? Who helped you?" The ANBU made it sound like she was commanding her to tell her.

""Ayako, Akira, and Daisuke..."

"This was your idea?" The strings loosened slightly.

"No, we were told to by an outside contractor. I think their name was Kohaku." She felt the strings being fiddled with before loosening. "Thank you, thank you..." Her voice dived below a whisper.

"No, thank Kohaku." Her voice was back to being monotone. Chiyoko's last known sound would be that of a ear piercing screech before a kunai was jabbed through the back of her head and out her mouth...

* * *

Naruto began to stir, he felt tired, really tired. He looked around and noticed massive damage to the surrounding area. "Wha-what happened?" He was feeling groggy and had slurred his words some. He looked over to the nearest recognizable thing, a body. It looked soaked in water, but blood was beginning to pool near the head. "Who's that?" Everything seemed to have an afterimage. Recovering from chakra exhaustion so soon had side effects. He looked around and spotted an ANBU near him. "Who are you?"

"I'm no one Naruto. All you need to do now is get some rest." She struck his neck so quick that he didn't even notice. He began to get tunnel vision before he felt himself falling. Everything seemed dull and slow down. The very last thing he remembered seeing was a dog mask...


End file.
